REPLAY 1997
by Paola-chan95
Summary: La historia trata sobre seis amigos que cursaban la Preparatoria en 1997 en Tomeda, donde principalmente Sakura y Syaoran son mejores amigos desde siempre, y en todas la situaciones que van pasando durante su vida hasta llegar al 2012, donde ambos tienen 33 y se reencuentran en una reunión de ex -alumnos.
1. PROLOGO

**Replay 1997**

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo solamente quería realizar esta adaptación de un drama coreano Replay 1997, quería transformarlo, espero que lo disfruten. **

**PROLOGO:**

-"Si papa voy a la reunión, voy un poco retrasada pero estoy ansiosa por verlos cuanto hace 15 años que no veo a algunos" _**decía una joven a la persona al otro lado del teléfono**_ "ya llegue, si yo te hablo al rato, bye" _**dijo está bajando del taxi.**_

-"Bueno ya llego el momento" dijo en la entrada de un restaurante.

_**Hola yo soy Sakura Kinomoto tengo 33 años. He estado trabajando como guionista por 10 años. Pensé que estaría escribiendo verdaderos guiones pero la realidad es que todo es acerca de mandados. Claro, escribo a veces también, cuando tengo que pedir floreros o algo así; si eso es considerando escribir, entonces soy una guionista genial, una guionista prolífica. Pero hoy debo poner en uso mis prácticas. A pesar de que tengo 33 mis recuerdos de los 90 hacen que sienta que no he envejecido. Si mi cuerpo no puede regresar tratare de que mi espíritu regrese por él. Voy a regresar a mis 90 ahora mismo. Hoy tenemos una reunión de generación de la escuela Seiju de Tomoeda de 1997. Todos estarán aquí, será bueno recordar viejos tiempos, allá están.**_

**-**Hola chicos, que bueno verlos!. _**Digo sonriendo y dándome cuenta que hay muchas cosa que han cambiado.**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Espero que realmente les guste es la primera vez que escribo y realmente me estoy basando en un drama para escribir esta historia que es una de mis favoritas y agregándole la pareja de Sakura y Syaoran mas *-*, espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Paola-chan95**_


	2. REUNIÓN ESTUDIANTIL 97

Replay 1997

Disclaimer:Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, todos sus personajes le corresponden a Clamp, yo solamente quería realizar esta adaptación de un drama coreano Replay 1997, quería transformarlo, espero que lo disfruten.

ACLARACIONES:

DIALOGO: Soy Sakura…

PENSAMIENTOS: **_Ese chico realmente…_**

**Ahora sin más que decir…**

**CAPITULO 1: REUNION DE GENERACION**

-"Hola chicos, como han estado?"._** Dice sentándose en una silla.**_

_**-**_Muy bien la verdad hace mucho que no te veíamos Sakura, estas más gorda verdad? ._**Decia Naoko, esta chica siempre fue demasiado criticona. **_

_**- **_Vaya si se ve que no has cambiado nada Naoko, espero que tus gustos musicales no hayan cambiado.

_**- **_Claro que no, tú sabes cual siempre será mi boyband favorita.

_**En los años 90 cuando todos los invitados a esta reunión éramos estudiantes, hubo un tiempo donde los grupos musicales comenzaron a surgir, en ese tiempo para mí no existía una banda mejor que H.O.T. hasta ahorita sigo considerándome la fan número uno de ellos, tuvimos muy buenos tiempos en nuestra adolescencia.**_

_**-**_Hola chicos, Sakura te extrañe amiga._ **Dice una joven de tez clara de cabello y ojos amatista.**_

_**-**_Hola Tomoyo pero si tú y yo nos vemos diario solo en estos días que has estado ocupada_**.**_

_**-**_Tú sabes como soy, no me gusta estar sola mucho tiempo, a propósito donde están los chicos no los veo.

_**-**_Mira allá vienen._** Dice Rika, quien observaba hacia la puerta del restaurante que recién era abierta.**_

_**En la puerta entran 4 personas o como yo les diría mis chicos, aquellos con los que Tomoyo y yo nos divertíamos yendo al Karaoke o a las fiestas de la escuela.**_

_**-**_Hola chicas como han estado, como van todo chicos._** Dice Yamasaki él es siempre un bromista.**_

_**-**_Vamos a sentarnos, eh tenido un día ajetreado._** Dice Syaoran Li él ha sido mi mejor amigo siempre. **_

_**-**_Vamos Syaoran es la reunión al menos sonríe. _**Le dije siempre me burlarme de él.**_

_**-**_Solo porque es la reunión lo hare._** Dice sacándome la lengua.**_

_**- **_El nunca cambia siempre con su personalidad arrogante pero en el fondo deseaba que llegara el dia de la reunion._** Dice Kero, otro buen amigo, ese en el que siempre puedes confiar.**_

_**-**_Claro Kero ya todo lo conocemos verdad Tomoyo_**. Dice Eriol, el chico intelectual de grupo y algo serio.**_

_**-**_JAJAJAJAJAJA_**- Todos reimos al ver como Syaoran comenzaba a pelearse.**_

_**- **_Cuéntenme ¿qué han hecho en estos 15 años chicos?._** Dice Syaoran.**_

_**Continuara... **_

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Y otro capítulo más debo decir que estoy modificando la historia apegándola mas a SCC :D espero que quede bien y les guste **__**. Bueno está más que nada fue la presentación de los personajes principales y la temática, ya en los siguientes se desarrollara más la historia :D Si gustan pueden dejar REVIEWS :D Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Paola-chan95**_


End file.
